Asombroso reemplazo
by LadyInfierno
Summary: A Matthew no le gustaba el nuevo amigo de papá, ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que ese sujeto era malvado? / Universo Alterno


Vengo a cumplir con mi amenaza, he aquí otra _cosa._

Son las 2:26 de la mañana y parece un buen momento para hacer una petición formal. Quiero una comunidad PrUK en español, que todos esos asombrosos escritores regresen y seamos una familia grande y feliz.

…Bueno no, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para revivir al fandom de esta pareja. (?)

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, narrativa extraña de nuevo, no sé… ¿_niños_?

_Hetlaia no es mío y eso es obvio._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asombroso reemplazo.<strong>_

_**LadyInfierno.**_

No era justo.

¿Acaso _dad_ no se daba cuenta de que ese sujeto era malvado? ¡Si sólo había llegado a poner todo patas para arriba! Encima tratando de hacerse el amable, el gran sujeto… ¡Todo mentiras! Y lo peor era que al parecer, sólo él lograba ver a través de su fachada y darse cuenta del terrible monstruo que estaba entrando en sus vidas. ¡Si hasta Alfred había caído en la trampa!

El tan autoproclamado héroe del mundo estaba ahí fuera, corriendo feliz de la vida con aquel… aquel… _impostor._ Si, eso era. Un impostor que intentaba convencer a todo el mundo de que encajaba con ellos, pero no, nunca iba a aceptar que ese sujeto estuviese tomando un lugar que no le correspondía.

Refunfuñó un par de quejas infantiles al notar como Kumajiro, su cachorro de _Bichón frisé_, estaba también jugando ahí fuera. El pequeño y peludo traidor ladraba amistosamente como si conociera al hombre de toda la vida. ¡Si ni con _papa_ se había portado así nunca! …Aunque no era como si al Chef francés le gustara llenarse de tierra y pasto, justo como al intruso y Alfred. Si alguna vez su cachorro fue blanco, no quedaba casi rastro de ello.

— _Matthie! _¡Ven a jugar!

Oh, y ahora su gemelo malvado se acordaba de que él existía. Aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba. El hombre _albino_ junto a su hermano, con pasto en el cabello, parecía invitarlo a jugar también, con esa misma sonrisa extraña que tenía cada que lo veía; como si se estuviese disculpando por algo pero no estuviese del todo arrepentido. Alfred le ponía muchas de esas a _dad_ casi siempre.

Pero no, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y estirando la espalda simplemente desvió la mirada con todo el infantil desdén de un pequeño de diez años. Que no intentara hacerse el simpático con él, que nunca iba a convencerlo de nada.

— _Matthew? _

— ¿Uh?

Y ahí estaba una de sus mayores figuras de respeto y admiración, aunque en ese momento se sintiese demasiado traicionado como para recordarlo. Un hombre tan alto y fuerte como un roble, amable, cariñoso, a veces un poco gruñón, que podía contarte una historia entera al verlo a los ojos y cuyas espesas cejas delataban fácilmente cuando estaba enojado, al menos así veía él a su padre.

A _uno_ de sus padres.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Correr y llenarse de tierra no suena divertido?

La risa del hombre no se le contagió, era obvio que no sonaba divertido cuando ese _sujeto_ estaba ahí también. Y aún seguía sin entender como es que esas cosas 'que no eran para caballeros' resultaban estar bien cuando '_Gilbert_' las hacía. De alguna manera el intruso siempre convencía a _dad_ de que jugar fútbol implicaba ensuciarse y que eso estaba perfectamente bien. ¡Si hasta lograba hacer que jugara con él!

Matthew tenía que admitir que su papá lucía mucho más feliz cuando el sujeto estaba cerca.

Se veía tan feliz como cuando eran una familia de cuatro y sus papás se querían.

— ¿Por qué _él_ tiene que tomar el lugar de _papa_?

Ni siquiera había pensado la pregunta, todo lo que había estado pensado se resumió en ello y simplemente salió, tomando por sorpresa al hombre inglés a su lado, que alzando las cejas lo veía como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

Aunque era posible, tomando en cuenta que había sido instruido en francés desde pequeño, no era el caso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Ese había sido el primer movimiento de su padre. Lo vio fruncir un poco las cejas, confundido, mirando por un momento al par que jugaba en el jardín. — ¿_Gilbert_ te ha dicho algo?

Negó. En realidad el hombre de extraños ojos rojos había intentado ser su amigo, asegurándole que nunca sería capaz de _reemplazar _a su _otro_ padre, y que sólo si él le daba permiso podían volverse más cercanos. Igual no se lo creyó. Su hermano cayó redondito.

— Entonces… ¿_Francis_ te ha dicho algo?

Era la misma pregunta, con el mismo tono reflejando ligera preocupación, que demostraba que sus asuntos con ambos hombres quedaban en segundo plano cuando se trataba de uno de sus hijos.

Volvió a negar. Incluso _papa_ había hablado con él, con ese tono serio pero amable que usaba para los asuntos importantes, el mismo que había usado para avisarle que _dad_ y él ya no querían estar juntos.

Le había explicado que _Gilbert_ era un buen hombre. Un buen hombre que quería mucho a _dad_ y viceversa, y que eso no significaba que nadie había dejado de quererlo a él o a su hermano, ni que ahora debiera llamar _papa _al albino, (_Vater_ en alemán, lo había investigado desde que supo la nacionalidad del intruso). Nadie iba a reemplazar a nadie.

Nadie iba a quitarle nada.

No había sido su intención ponerse a llorar, pero es que sentía algo extraño en el pecho y de alguna manera terminó saliendo convertido en gotitas saladas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Su padre de inmediato se alarmó, por lo que con ambas manos se limpió la cara.

— _Sweetheart? _¿Qué pasa?

¡Seguramente el intruso ahora se aprovecharía de la situación!

Pero cuando subió el rostro y lo vio ahí parado unos cuantos pasos detrás de Alfred guardando la distancia, con una cara de preocupación similar a la de sus padres, es que supo que quizá el sujeto no era tan malo. No se sintió invadido, ni obligado a quererlo. No se sintió presionado y, por primera vez, decidió que los gestos del alemán eran sinceros, sin motivos ocultos.

Aunque el silencio era un poco incómodo.

— Uh… ¿Alguien quiere panqueques?

_Dad_ parecía a punto de regañar al intruso… a _Gilbert_ por su propuesta salida de la nada, hasta que el pequeño y lloroso Matthew asintió.

Todo pareció fluir más fácilmente entonces, el albino se limpió las manos en el pantalón y entró a la casa diciendo algo sobre 'panqueques asombrosos', dejando a la pequeña familia sola tras compartir una mirada con su padre. Alfred prácticamente se le pegó, preguntando todo el rato '¿Estás bien, _bro_?', y _dad_ le prometió en un susurro que hablarían más tarde.

Por ahora los panqueques sonaban bien, y tal vez podría darle una oportunidad al _amigo_ de su papá. Pero que no se tomara confianzas, le faltaba juntar puntos todavía.

Aunque si seguía preparándole su merienda favorita, no creía que tomara mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Tadá.<em>

Siempre he pensado que Alfred se llevaría de maravilla con Gilbert, y Matt sería difícil de convencer, so… aquí está. No sé, quizá debería considerar tener una beta o algo.

No soy mucho de escribir historias cortas, porque salen raras (?), y por eso esto viene de un AU que tengo más o menos bien desarrollado. No sé, tal vez me anime a terminar la historia central detrás de esto, aunque es mucho más drama, como me gusta ;DD (?)

Por cierto, ¿Alguna vez han visto cachorritos como Kumajiro? Son adorables.

Y como siempre, comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias en la cajita de abajo.

_Maria._


End file.
